A Light In The Dark
by SHM QUEEN
Summary: Summary in the first chapter. Remember to review. Updating as much as I can!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I have a new story here that I'm going to start posting. Once again it is Yazoo centric and I know everyone's probably thinking why are my stories always about him? Simple, he's my favorite Character from Advent Children. If u don't like him then don't read.**

**2. This story is still currently being written so updates will be slow. Sorry in advance to anyone who actually wants to read it.**

**3. Finally the disclaimer. I don't own Yazoo or anyone belonging to Advent Children. They all belong to Square Enix.**

**A Light In The Dark**

It had been a year since the defeat of Sephiroth and his remnants. The world was a quiet and peaceful place once again. However that was all about to change since the remnants had recently been given another chance. Things were different this time though. Kadaj and Loz were still together but they did not know where Yazoo was. Where is he? Read on to find out.

(A/N) This is the prologue to the story telling u what has happened since the events of AC. Hope u liked. Reviews? Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) This is going to be the first chapter of the story and focuses on Yazoo and where he's been. Hope u like it.**

**2. Disclaimer. I don't own Yazoo (even though I want to) he and the rest of the characters (except my o.c. character) belong to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark except for the few stars that lit the sky. There were only two figures out in the darkness. The prey and the predator. The prey's steps were quick and nervous as if he could sense the dark presence behind him. "It won't be long now Yazoo thought to himself. Sure enough, a few moments later the prey had backed himself up into a corner. "Gotcha Yazoo smirked. He slowly crept closer to his victim and lowered his fangs. The victim opened his mouth in a attempt to scream for help but Yazoo was faster and had his fangs on him in the same moment. The victim struggled at first but Yazoo sent him calming thoughts and he soon relaxed. Once Yazoo had taken what he needed he wiped the mans memory of the incident and sent him on his way. Feeling better, Yazoo decided to go for a little walk to enjoy the beautiful night and to think. He walked until he came to a park bench and sat down. "I miss my brothers he thought to himself. They probably wouldn't even recognize me now since I look so different. And it was true. His once silver hair was now black and he had an eyebrow piercing. He was also a vampire due to a freak accident shortly after he had been brought back to life. "I can't go back to them now even if I wanted to. The danger I pose to them is too great. I can't just take their blood and say sorry I'm hungry. It's better if I stay hidden, even if it means never seeing my brothers again. And with that thought in mind he walked back to his apartment to get some sleep.

(A/N) There u go, the first chapter is done. In later chapters we will learn how Yazoo actually became a vampire. So now go and review, you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) This is the second chapter and will focus this time on Kadaj and Loz. Hope u like it.**

**2. Once again I own nothing otherwise these 3 characters wouldn't have died in the movie. They belong to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want to do today? Loz asked Kadaj. "I don't know he answered. You? "How about we go to a movie or something? No. Ok Loz replied quietly. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Kadaj came up with something. "How about we go and look for Yazoo some more? Again? Loz asked. We've look a hundred times and we still have no idea where he is. I know that Kadaj said, but Cloud might know where he is. How would Cloud know where he is? I don't know but it's worth a try. Ok Loz agreed; just let me take a shower first. Hurry up then Kadaj said. While Loz was upstairs in the shower Kadaj was busy thinking about Yazoo. I wonder where he is and if he's ok? And why hasn't he contacted us? This just doesn't make any sense. He better have a good explanation when we do find him. "Ok let's go Loz said appearing beside him. "You're done already? "Yeah. I was fast just like you asked me to be. "Great, let's go then. They arrived at Tifa's bar Seventh Heaven 20 minutes later. "What are you guys doing here? She asked when she saw them. "I thought Cloud killed you guys? He did Loz answered. But we were given a second chance Kadaj finished. "Where's the other guy? Tifa asked. "You mean Yazoo? Kadaj asked her. "Yeah I guess that's his name. "That's why were here Loz answered her. We were hoping that maybe you or Cloud knew where he was. "I don't know where he is Tifa admitted. She then called for Cloud to come down to talk to them. "What is it? He asked. Tifa pointed to Kadaj and Loz. "What the HELL are you two doing here? He asked them angrily. "We were given a second chance Kadaj explained to him. "Why? Kadaj just shrugged. "I don't know. "They also want to know where Yazoo is Tifa said speaking up. Cloud looked at them blankly. "Our brother with the long hair Loz said answering the confused expression on Clouds face. "Oh yeah I remember him now. He's the one that almost killed me right? Loz nodded. Nope I haven't seen him either Cloud admitted. "Do you know anyone who might know where he is? Kadaj asked hopefully. Cloud thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "Nope sorry. "Thanks anyway Loz said as he and Kadaj left. That was no help Loz said sadly. What do we do now? He asked Kadaj. "We look on our own and hope for a miracle. With that in mind they set off to continue their search.

(A/N) There u go the second chapter. Hope u liked. Remember to go and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) This chapter will focus on Yazoo and the O.C. character I created. Hope u like it. It is quite long though. Enjoy!**

**2. Once again I don't own. Everything except Christy belongs to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 3**

After awaking from a restful sleep Yazoo got up and took a relaxing hot shower. He was just getting out when the phone rang. He quickly went to answer it. Hello? "Hello Yazoo came a familiar voice. "Christy? He what's going on? Are you in trouble? "No, I was just wondering if we could get together and talk? "Sure. How about I meet you at the diner in 20 minutes? "Ok she replied. See you then. Yazoo quickly dressed then went to meet Christy. Unaware that in the shadows two figures were watching his every movement. Once Yazoo had taken off the followed him too. "Hey Christy he said smiling when he saw her. What did you want to talk to me about? "I think I'm being followed. "What? By who? "I don't know but I can sense them. "Them? You mean there's more than one? "I'm sure of it. "Christy you have to promise me that you'll be careful. I can only protect you so much. "I know she said smiling. Christy was the only person who knew Yazoo was a vampire. And though she wouldn't admit it to him, she liked him a LOT. "Christy are you even listening to me? "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry what were you saying? "Let me take you to my place tonight that way I know your safe. "Really? You would do that for me? "Of course I would. "Then I accept. "Good. Let's go then. He took her hand and led her to his bike. "Hop on and hold on tight he told her. She did as he instructed and he then drove back to his apartment. The two figures followed him also. "Yazoo? Christy asked a few minutes later. "What is it? He asked her. "Ever get the feeling that were being followed? "You can sense them too? He asked surprised. "Since we left the diner she admitted. "Can you still sense them? She thought about it for a minute then replied, I think we lost them. "Well were at my apartment so were safe anyway. He took her hand and together they entered his apartment. "Nice place Christy commented. "Thank you. Would you like something to eat or to drink? "No thanks. Where is your shower? "First door on the left. She smiled. "Thanks she said. "No problem. Once Christy was in the shower there was a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be. He went to answer it only to see two very familiar figures from his past standing there smiling at him.

(A/N) I wonder who the 2 people at the door are. Lol. I think it's pretty obvious. Anyways hope u like so far. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello Yazoo Loz said smiling at his brother. "Long time no see Kadaj replied grinning at him. "No, Yazoo said backing up, this isn't possible. How did you two find me? I left no trail. "We know that Kadaj answered but there was someone who knew where you were and led us straight to you. "And who is she? Yazoo asked. Kadaj replied "you should know, she's in your shower right now. It then dawned on Yazoo that Christy had kind of hinted at it earlier she just hadn't come right out and said it. Their conversation from earlier then came back to him. "I think I'm being followed. "What by whom? "I don't know but I can sense them. The THEM she had been referring to was his brothers. "You're not angry are you? They both asked him. He thought about it for a minute. "No I'm not angry; truthfully I'm glad to see you guys. Loz smiled. "Good because we're sure glad to see you. Can we come in and sit down? "Sure, we have a lot catch up on anyway. "I can see that Kadaj replied. Yazoo looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean by that? Kadaj pointed at him. "What's with the eyebrow piercing and the darker hair? "That's a long story Yazoo told them. "We have time Kadaj said sitting down; he motioned for Loz to do the same thing. Once they were all seated Kadaj motioned for Yazoo to start explaining. "This might be hard for you guys to understand but believe me when I say it's all true. They both nodded. Ok then prepare yourself for the strangest story you'll ever hear.

A/N this is the flashback part explaining how Yazoo is a vampire.

"It all started after we had been brought back from the lifestream. For some reason, which to this day I can't figure out, I was separated from the two of you. Alone and confused I wandered the streets until I came upon a place that appeared to be deserted. Fool that I was I entered without hesitation. Once inside I discovered that it wasn't deserted at all, in fact it was quite the opposite. My eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Inside that room there were a dozen people or more who were having their blood sucked from their necks. Realizing what these "people" were I decided that I had to get out of their fast. I hadn't even made it to the door when one of "them" was on me. I tried reaching for my gun but it was too late the damage was done. I lay there for what seemed like hours my life slowly draining away when one of them came up to me and offered me their wrist. I hesitated, unsure of what he was planning on doing to me. He then put his wrist to my mouth and told me that if I drank his blood then I would live. Realizing that I very much wanted to live I accepted his offer damning myself in the process. I struggled with my new life at first but I've gradually adapted to it. Any questions? "Why did you dye your hair black? Kadaj asked confused. "I draw less attention to myself with black hair Yazoo answered him. Kadaj nodded accepting the answer. "What's it like drinking blood? Loz asked a little hesitantly. "It was weir at first but I eventually grew to like the taste. Loz nodded though he looked a little disgusted which Yazoo understood. "Any other questions? Kadaj nodded, "yeah I have one more. "What is it Kadaj? "Are you going to live forever? "Maybe, who knows? There are no guarantees in life. "Well we should be going Loz said looking at the clock. "Alright but let's keep in touch Yazoo said. You guys know my cell phone number, call whenever you feel like chatting. Or if you wanted we could get together and do something sometime. "Sounds good Kadaj agreed. "See you later Loz said waving to Yazoo as he and Kadaj left. Once they were gone Yazoo grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and quickly fed. That accomplished he waited for Christy to get out of the shower. "She has a lot of explaining to do Yazoo thought to himself.

A/N I'm back FINALLY with an update for this story. I found my notebook for it so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. PLEASE leave a review I would love to hear ANYBODYS thoughts on this story. Thanx.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It was sure good to see Yazoo again Kadaj said happily. "It sure was Loz agreed, but there is something bothering me. "What is it? Kadaj asked although he was pretty sure he knew what it was. "The fact that he drinks other people's blood Loz answered him. "That bothered me to Kadaj admitted, but there was something else that bothered me more. "The fact that he's going to live forever? Loz guessed. Kadaj nodded. Yeah that bugged me to Loz agreed. I mean, someday we'll be dead and he we will still be living, it's not fair. "True, but look at what he has to do in order to do that Kadaj reminded Loz. I'm proud that he can handle it so calmly, not many people could. "Do you think we could? Loz asked curiously. "I don't know Kadaj answered. Why? "Because if we could, maybe Yazoo would help us live forever to. Kadaj looked at Loz shocked. "Are you suggesting that we become vampires to? "That's exactly what I'm suggesting Loz answered. "Loz that's such a crazy idea it just might work. "Should we go talk to him about it right now? Loz asked. "Let's wait until morning Kadaj told him. I have a feeling Yazoo's going to be very busy the rest of the night.


End file.
